


Ash

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: A collection of unconnected short SaguKai bits across many AUs, some original and some set in previous AUs of mine, that are too short to often justify posting separately.Current Story: a variant of the Nakamori Saguru AU, where Saguru is KID trying to impress his dad and Kaito is the eager magic consultant
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> This short is based on the concepts presented in my story In The Eyes. Although Saguru being Ginzo's biological son is a half-joke headcanon present in all my stories.

Kaito wondered where this new KID had learnt his magic. He knew this KID wasn't the original because of the comepletely different magic styles that didn't match up as a progression of stills. Not that Nakamori believed him. Kaito thought it was odd that Nakamori would bring him in as a consultant but not listen to half his reasoning. 

Tonight, KID was standing on the edge of the roof he'd been chased up to, holding the gem up to the moonlight, card gun lazily at his size until he stood to attention when he heard Kaito approach him. Kaito found the card gun pointed right at him. 

"Hello magician-san." KID spoke in an amused tone as he aimed the card gun at Kaito and pulled the trigger. Kaito caught the card with ease. 

"Hey, KID. Ready to give back that rock yet?" Kaito asked in a fairly amused tone. 

"Oh, maybe. What's in it for me, magician?" 

Kaito laughed."You're a magician too." Kaito pointed out and KID tilted his head, his monocle glinting in the moonlight. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"About 50% sure. Either that or you're like my friend Koizumi. Only thing I know for sure is that it proves you're not the original KID." 

KID paused, and then nodded. "Yes, this is all just me having fun with someone else's previous reputation." 

"But why?" Kaito asked. "You're a copycat but you're a good copycat. What's in it for you to pretend to be KID?"

"Why should I explain my motivations to you, magician?" KID approached Kaito and stood tall over him. Kaito looked up and tried to make out the details of his face but the moonlight masked most of the fine details. 

"Because that would make me happy?" Kaito tried. It really was his only possible resolution to the question. He had no desire to see KID arrested. He just wanted to know about his magic. 

"Hmm, would this answer some questions?" KID leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Kaito's lips. Kaito learched back at first, thinking of his boyfriend, until it clued in that these were in fact familiar lips. He kissed back.


End file.
